3x20
by lirinchan
Summary: Une petite suite possible de l'épisode du même nom, celui qui Steeve va récupérer la dépouille de Freddy... mais version Slash et McDanno!
1. Chapter 1

Suite de cet épisode qui sort directement de ma tête, celui où Steven se rend en Corée pour la dépouille de son ami. Avec un peu de slash bien sûr !

C'est court, cela devait être en une seule partie, mais finalement je l'ai séparé !

3 X 20

Chapitre 1 : L'enterrement :

Steven s'éloigna de la tombe, cherchant à tout prix à dissimuler ses larmes, et se dirigeant vers son équipe, qu'il remercia d'être venu. Ils discutèrent quelques temps, mais le navy ressentit bien vite le besoin de s'isoler. Il s'éloigna donc, afin de se retrouver seul avec son défunt ami, Freddy.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe ne savait pas comment ni que faire pour l'aider. Leur chef avait perdu un frère, un membre de sa famille. Chin avait proposé un café, mais Kono lui avait rétorqué que cela serait sans doute d'une utilité très maigre. C'est à la surprise des deux autres que Daniel avait proposé que Catherine, qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe, tente de le soutenir, au vue de la place qu'elle avait dans la vie du brun.

Les deux cousins restèrent figés en entendant cela, pour la simple raison que depuis quelques temps, l'animosité du blond pour la SEAL n'était plus un secret pour personne, à part peut être McGarret. Les deux partenaires en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette froideur était dû au fait que le lieutenant avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers son supérieur, et avait du mal à vivre la situation présente. Ainsi, une certaine rivalité c'était construit entre les deux proches du capitaine de corvette, mais celle ci au vue du peu d'évolution, semblait perdu par le père de famille.

Mais pour l'heure, Williams tirait tout simplement le drapeau blanc. La personne à laquelle il tenait le plus souffrait, et le plus important à ses yeux, était qu'il se sente mieux, peu importe qui devait l'emporter pour cela dans son cœur... il serait triste, mais l'essentiel était que Steeve se sente épauler, et parvienne à remonter la pente. Il la héla donc, et croisa son regard surpris. En effet, si elle avait perçu le manque de chaleur du plus petit, personne n'était en mesure de dire si elle savait quoi ceci était dû. Mais étrangement, elle fit un signe de tête et s'approcha rapidement. Une paix tacite venait de se conclure entre eux. Kono lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de l'état du SEAL, et sa copine répondit par un hochement de tête négatif en disant simplement :

« Il est vraiment affecté, je l'ai vu pleurer en Corée. »

Danny sentit son estomac se retourner à ce moment, et il n'écouta pas la fin de la discussion : Cela lui faisait trop mal. Il laissa Ho Kelly demander à la jeune femme si elle pourrait être la plus aidante possible lors des prochains jours, et celle ci répondit par un signe de tête et un sourire. Elle ferait de son mieux, et les prochaines heures seraient décisive pour voir si elle pouvait avoir de l'influence sur la tristesse de son compagnon.

Elle alla donc le voir et quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui passa doucement le bras autour des épaules, et ils quittèrent le cimetière ainsi enlacé, ce qui eu pour principal effet de fendre le cœur de Daniel sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, car lui aussi savait parfois cacher ses émotions... Il était prêt à sacrifier un peu de lui, car si Steven allait mieux, n'étais ce pas l'essentiel ?

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 Résignation

Bonjour !

Réponse aux reviews:

Yuki : Oui ça peut être considéré comme Happy End ! XDD

Shenendoahcalyssa: Merci pour le compliment!

Lucie: Quelle longue reviews, je suis flatté ! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé cet épisode, en revanche il est vrai que j'avais déjà lu une suite à celui ci ( très belle d'ailleurs) d'un auteur, je pourrais mette le lien si cela te tente! :) Pour en revenir à la mienne, je susi contente que la lecture de ce premier chapitre te plaise, et effectivement, je pense moi aussi au blond ! Et voici la suite !

INZOO: Merci pour ta reviews, voici la suite !

Selienna: Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche !

Voici la suite, ce sera finalement en trois chapitre, donc ce n'est pas encore la fin , mais il y'a tout de même une évolution ! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2 : Résignation

Les trois compères avaient finis par se séparer et rentrer chacun de leur coté : Le blond avait repris une activité classique dans son appartement, celle de regarder la télé avec une bouteille de bière à la main, même si son esprit n'était pas vraiment aspiré par ce qui s'affichait à l'écran. Il s'était d'ailleurs pratiquement assoupi lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il eut un sursaut qui le sortit de sa torpeur puis se leva et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec... Catherine. Celle ci le toisa, et Danny l'interrogea d'un ton glacial :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Et bien voilà, répondit t'elle tranquillement, je suis ici par ce que je considère avoir échoué et ne pas avoir réussi à épauler Steven...il ne veut même pas de mon aide, je ne sais pas pourquoi... il s'est juste enfermé dans le silence... je crois que c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. »

Sa voix avait été plus hésitante sur sa dernière phrase, et elle se tut, restant en face d'un Danny qui la regardait avec des yeux dont la taille pouvait être comparé à celle d'une chouette ce qui fit rire nerveusement la jeune femme. Elle reprit donc la parole pour s'expliquer :

« Tu as l'air surprise que je vienne te voir ? Il faut croire que contrairement à ce que tu crois, SEAL ne rime pas qu'avec muscle. Je sais réfléchir , et j'ai bien vu ton changement d'attitude de ces derniers temps envers moi, le fait que tu sois plus froid... et plus tendre avec Steven. J'ai comme tout le monde, tiré mes propres conclusions, et c'est pour ça que ce matin, j'ai été très surprise que tu m'appelle. Tu as su mettre ton amour déchu et ta jalousie de coté pour aider Steeve... Je pense que c'est à mon tour de faire la même chose. Tu as le droit à ta chance aussi. »

Williams mit quelque temps à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et voulu dans un premier temps nier son amour pour le brun... mais avait t'il vraiment le temps pour cela ? Une occasion inespérée se présentait à lui, il se devait de la saisir... Mais le doute persistant, il affirma :

« On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie toi et moi.. je suis son ami... tu partages son lit... »

Le plus petit baissa les yeux mais la jeune femme hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre tristement :

«Tu représente beaucoup plus pour lui. Je dirais même que depuis la mort de Freddy, c'est toi qui a cette place de frère de cœur... Et puis soyons clair toi et moi... On sait très bien que si jamais tu arrives à aider Steven, c'est toi qui aura cette place auprès de lui. Je suis prête à l'accepter, dans la mesure où justement je l'aime, et que je veux son bonheur. Là, il souffre, et ça me brise de le voir ainsi. Je n'ai pas les épaules pour le supporter, et je crains le pire. Alors s'il te plaît... Aide moi, aide le.

Le blond hocha la tête de façon affirmative, puis invita la jeune femme à entrer. Une fois de plus, son animosité envers elle venait de disparaître, au profit d'une impression de lutte commune, celle d'aider la personne qu'ils aimaient tout deux à se relever. Et même si au final un seul pouvait obtenir la place de favori, La question pour le moment ne se posait même pas. Il devait juste unir leur efforts, le temps du choix se ferait pour la suite.

Et puis Danny ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ou refusait de s'en faire. Même si il épaulait le SEAL, il ne serait jamais plus que son ami, car celui ci était amoureux de Catherine. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

A suivre..


	3. Chapter 3: Bromance

Réponse aux reviews:

Yuki: Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne l'aime pas ? Moi non plus, c'est pas mon personnage préféré, loin de là, mais j'essaye de ne pas en faire non plus l'abominable sorcière dans chacune de mes fics XDD

Eyae: Merci de tout ces compliments ! Et voici la suite !

Adeline: Coucou Adeline, merci à toi d'avoir lu, voici le dernier chapitre !

Sumomo: Merci de ta reviews, voici la fin !

Lucie: Oui Danny est froid ! Et Catherine, ne peut pas toujours être une méchante, pour moi, c'est juste une femme amoureuse, et elle veut le bien de son amour... Je suis désolé pour la fic, je la retrouve plus, c'était sur ce forum, d'ailleurs y'a plein de McDanno, si tu as le courage de chercher : /, une fic très bien écrite !

Selienna: Merci !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Peut être va t'elle regretter amèrement ce choix?

Et maintenant le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 3 : Bromance

Williams se dirigea donc vers la maison de son ami et entra sans frapper. Il connaissait bien les lieux, puisqu'il y avait déjà séjourné plusieurs fois, et se dirigea directement vers l'étage, montant les marches deux par deux. Cependant, il se figea devant l'état de la chambre, qui le surprit : Si rien n'était cassé, il régnait dans ce lieu un désordre peu caractéristique de Steven. Celui ci était assis en bas de son lit, torse nu, les deux bras croisés sur le rebord de celui ci, et la tête enfouie à l'intérieur en contact avec le tissu, si bien que le blond ne savait même pas si il avait remarqué son arrivé. Il sanglotait, se laissant aller à la tristesse, le corps agité de faible tremblement. Inquiet, le plus petit appela :

« Steeve ? »

Aussitôt, les sanglots stoppèrent, et cependant le capitaine de corvette ne bougea pas de sa position. Le blond s'approcha et tendit doucement la main, effleurant par la même occasion l'épaule de son chef, qui tressaillit et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il semblait perdu, son regard errant de Danny à sa chambre et finissant sur son lit. Pourtant, ce fut presque instantanément qu'il tenta de justifier ses larmes :

« J'ai déjà perdu des hommes, mais lui il était plus ! C'était comme un frère pour moi, et j'ai perdu mon père juste après... »

« Steven ! S'exclama le blond, tu n'a pas à te trouver des raisons ! Tu as le droit de te sentir affecté, et même bouleversé, car cet homme avait beaucoup d'importance à tes yeux ! Mais, je voudrais juste que tu me laisse t'aider ! »

« Oui beaucoup d'importance... Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'aide Danny » Souffla le brun.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, et le lieutenant sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Comme il le pensait, il n'était pas de taille, si même Catherine avait échoué. Le brun ne désirait pas être aider peu importe par qui. Était ce au moment de ce constat que la copine du SEAL avait abandonné pour faire appel à lui ? Mais il n'avait rien de plus, et il le savait ! Il faillit se résigner également, mais une idée lui vint : Il fallait qu'il trouve pourquoi. Pourquoi son chef désirait souffrir seul et en silence. Et pour cela, il fallait user d'une deuxième approche, celle du confident.

Il s'avança alors doucement et s'assit derrière le navy, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il colla le dos nu du capitaine de corvette contre sa chemise, et du retenir un soupir en sentant le bien que cela lui faisait. Mais sa grande joie, même si il ne le montra pas, fut de sentit le corps du brun se détendre un peu, sa tête se rejetant en arrière, venant se caler sur l'épaule du père de famille, qui lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi, il me semblerait juste que la réciproque soit honoré non ? »

Le commandant voulut prendre la parole, puis ferma la bouche durant quelques instants. Ses yeux étaient clos, et cette vision fit monter de quelques degré la température du corps de Daniel, qui cependant attendait toujours une réponse et le signala par un souffle impatient dans l'oreille de son ami. Celui ci frissonna, et sa main descendit inconsciemment jusqu'à se poser sur son bassin, geste qui n'échappa à Williams, dont l'espoir se raviva : Se pourrait t'il que l'homme dans ses bras ait aussi des sentiments pour lui ? Au moment où il se posait la question dans sa tête le SEAL répondit à sa précédente interrogation :

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'aide... Parce que cette douleur je la mérite, babe. J'ai laissé mourir cet homme, alors qu'il avait une femme, et une fille. Je l'ai abandonné, à son sort, comme un chien, et ceci est ma punition. Je suis responsable de sa mort. »

Ces quelques mots eurent pour premier effet de briser complètement l'ambiance qui s'était installé entre eux, le blond se raidissant en comprenant où voulait en venir McGarrett. Il se sentit sur le point d'exploser, mais contint ses émotions. Il pouvait comprendre que dans un milieu comme celui des SEAL, on se sente responsable les uns des autres, dans la vie comme dans la mort... mais si cela faisait souffrir son ami, il n'en était plus question !

Il passa sa main sous le menton du brun et releva doucement sa tête jusqu'à ce que leur yeux se croise. Il lui caressa doucement la joue remarqua que sa peau était douce, et encore mouillé de larmes qu'il avait laissé couler. Ils les effaça d'un mouvement de ses doigts, ceux ci s'arrêtant au niveau des lèvres décidément très tentante du plus grand. Danny cherchait ses mots, mais ne trouvant pas, il décida de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer :

«Babe, je comprend ce que tu ressens. C'était la même chose quand j'ai perdu ma coéquipière. Mais... Il faut que tu me laisses t'aider... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, à qui je me plaindrais tout le temps de Rachel sinon ? Nan, vraiment, il faut que tu sois de retour en pleine forme, sinon on pourra plus s'engueuler et ça va trop me manquer... je t'en prie. Catherine m'a dit que j'avais pris la place de Freddy dans ton cœur, celle de frère... alors, me laisse pas. »

Le SEAL le regarda intensément, et le plus petit sentit qu'il se perdait dans les yeux profonds. Puis tout doucement la main du plus grand vint caresser les cheveux de celui qui était au dessus de lui et il murmura :

« D'accord, je veux bien continuer de manger des crevettes avec toi, ce qu'on se dispute dans la voiture, à t'épauler... mais par pitié... arrête de te plaindre sans cesse. »

Le blond sourit et se releva tout doucement, remettant de même Steven sur ces pieds. Puis il prit son portable, et devant le regard interrogateur de son chef, il annonça :

« Je contacte Chin, Kono, Max et Charlie, on va boire un truc chez Kamekona... Il faut que tu sortes, tu ne peux pas rester isolé ici cette nuit. Tu n'est pas seul, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider à moi seul »

Steeve sourit devant le manque d'assurance et de confiance en lui que dégageait toujours le plus petit. Voulant le rassurer, il passa une main sur la nuque de ce dernier et d'une pression, colla leur lèvres brusquement. Avide, il laissa sa langue rencontrer celle de l'homme désiré, et rompit le baiser presque immédiatement, ne pouvant retenir son rire face à l'expression de son ami, les yeux grand ouverts, il semblait tout simplement figé de stupeur. Le capitaine de corvette s'éloigna expliquant qu'il voulait prendre une douche avant de sortir, et posa un baiser plus rapide sur le front du blondinet. Il semblait avoir refouler la douleur, mais Daniel savait que c'était pour le moment un effort, et non une guérison : La souffrance était toujours aussi forte, son amant la mettait juste de coté pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Une fois seul dans la chambre, il jugea que l'armistice était fini et prenant son téléphone, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il envoya ce message à Catherine :

« Maintenant tu es son amie, et moi je partage son lit ! »

Satisfait, il décida qu'il avait bien envie d'une douche lui aussi et rejoignit McGarrett.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4: réponse aux reviews !

Et voici les réponses aux reviews:

Shenendoahcalyssa: Oui, on est d'accord, pas très sympa le Danny ! XDD

Yuki: Ben oui, faut bien qu'il se venge notre Danno Oui, Steven est un personnage fort, mais personne n'est invulnérable à la perte d'un être cher, d'om sa tristesse! L'épisode est un bon contexte !

Selienna: ça me toucher merci d'avoir lu !

Rainko: Oui Steeve se sentait juste responsable ! Et oui Danny est mauvais ! Oui ce SMS était une dédicace à tout ceux qui n'aiment pas Catherine ! Merci à toi de m'avoir lu !


End file.
